All Of Me
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: "Donghae.. kau memelukku sangat erat. A-aku tidak se-dang bermimpi bbukan?" - "Eunhyuk bisakah kau menungguku, aku sedang berusaha untuk berjalan menujumu" - ! Jika aku berusaha menghilangkan sakitku aku akan membuat sakit yang baru, bukan di fisik melainkan dihati orang lain" - EUNHAE NEW STORY - RnR - Hae is Bottom


**Tittle : All Of Me**

**Author : HanYongIn – HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (Hyukhae / EunHae)**

**Genre : YAOI, sad, Romance (little)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered (Maybe)**

**.**

Summary : "Karena semua dariku adalah kau tapi semua darimu adalah dia bukan aku"

.

Disclaimer : Hae is Mine, No protes ! kk^^

Warning : YAOI (BL) , Don't Like Don't read, The fill is sad story like my another story. And maybe till end. So don't wish this story can be happy ending except I wanna change the end. Hehe. Hae is Real Uke ! No bash !

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Hening, sepi dan kelam. Itu mungkin gambaran yang tepat untuk menunjukkan suasana malam hari ini. Angin cukup kencang menghempas membuat rambut dua namja yang saat ini berjalan di trotoar jalan itu terurai.

"Sebentar.. berhentilah.." perkataan itu terucap dari bibir namja berahang tegas.

"Aku bilang berhenti dulu" Itu kalimat kedua ketika seruannya tadi terabaikan.

"Ah kenapa harus berhenti? Hmm"

Pemilik suara itu terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Donghae…"

**-Sreppp-**

Tangan mungil itu berhasil diraihnya hingga membuat namja bernama Donghae itu menghentikan sergapan langkahnya.

"Eun-Hyuk" Donghae sedikit kaget dengan tarikan tangan Eunhyuk si pria berahang tegas tersebut

**-Tekk-**

"Lihat rambutmu berantakan Donghae"

Dibelainya rambut yang halus itu untuk menyingkirkan poni-poni yang menghalangi kening agar mengarah ke samping.

"Aa Eunhyuk. Hanya untuk ini saja kau memanggilku berulang ulang untuk berhenti. Kalau begini kapan kita segera sampai rumahmu" Pandangan Donghae dilempar ke arah yang lain sambil membubuhkan pout di bibir manisnya, sangat lucu dilihat.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatmu berantakan sampai rumah nanti"

"Ya tapi kan….."

**Deppppp**

"Pakai trapper head milikku agar rambutmu itu tidak berantakan karena angin Hae"

Eunhyuk melepas trapper had yang kini ia kenakan dan kemudian memakaikannya hingga menutup rambut Donghae. Jika dilihat ini seperti perhatian yang sulit di artikan.

"Eunhyuk…"

**Deggggg**

Tangan Donghae kini memegang jemari Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk memakaikan trapper head itu.

"Tuhan, dia memegang tanganku. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan gugup seperti ini. Apakah ini…." Setidaknya itu yang ada didalam hati Eunhyuk saat ini. Entah dari mana kini keningnya Nampak basah berkeringat dingin, mungkin karena ia gugup.

"Eunhyuk, sini turunkan tanganmu. Bisa bisa kepalaku hilang gara-gara kau menutupnya dengan trapper head ini dengan sangat dalam"

"ta-ta pi, aku hanya ingin.."

Eunhyuk tergagap ketika Donghae mulai menurunkan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih bertahan dikepalanya.

"Iya aku akan memakai trapper head ini"

**Pukk**

Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk perlahan dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kakinya.

"Apa ini.. Ti-tidak mungkin perasaanku.."

Wajah Eunhyuk kini berubah menjadi pandangan kosong. Ia bingung dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya.

"Kau tidak boleh begini Eunhyuk, dia hanya teman jangan berharap perasaan lebih. Lagipula dia jugaaa…."

"Eunhyuk.. sini ! kemana lagi arah rumahmu hmm? Jangan hanya diam ditempatmu. Cepat" Donghae melambai membuat pembicaraan Eunhyuk dengan dirinya sendiri itu terhenti.

"ya baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

**~~All Of Me~~**

**.**

.

Langkah Donghae semakin terlihat seperti kelelahan, sementara Eunhyuk yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa melihatnya. Eunhyuk tidak berani melakukan hal yang lebih. Dia khawatir justru akan membawa perasaannya semakin dalam.

"Aa Eunhyuk, kau bilang tadi rumahmu sudah dekat. Tapiii.. huh"

Lenguhan nafasnya semakin terdengar bahkan sangat memburu.

"Ya sebentar lagi Donghae, apa kau mau beristirahat dulu? Kita bisa duduk sebentar, disana ada kursi kosong" Wajah Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak tega.

"Tidak perlu Hyuk, aku masih kuat. Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya untuk meluapkan rasaku"

Eunhyuk terhenti mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir manis Donghae.

"Aku tau Hae, semua rasamu sudah kau berikan untuknya. Dan aku, aku tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu"

"Eunhyuk kenapa kau malah berhenti. Bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat. Arlojiku sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk harus menyadarkan dirinya karena Donghae yang ingin cepat sampai rumahnya.

"ya Donghae, itu rumahku sudah terlihat. Diseberang jalan itu"

"Itu rumahmu Eunhyuk?" Telunjuk mungil itu menunjuk rumah diseberang jalan yang ternyata adalah rumah Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. Jangan berlari Hae, nanti kau jatuh"

.

.

.

.

**~~All Of Me~~**

.

.

"Ku bilang juga apa, jangan berlari. Jalanan disini sedang ada perbaikan"

"Hiks, lututku sakit Eunhyuk"

Donghae melihat lututnya yang sudah terbasuh darah.

"Hiks sakit"

"Donghae kau tahan sebentar aku akan berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengucur dari lututmu ini"

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang berfikir sesuatu.

"Tapi sakit Hyuk, perih. Akh"

"Sebentar Hae.."

Dengan akalnya yang cepat bermain, Eunhyuk meraih syal yang kini melilit dilehernya. Dilepasnya syal tersebut dan dengan sigap Eunhyuk melakukan tindakan untuk lutut Donghae yang terus mengucurkan darah.

"Hyuk kau mau apa? hmm itu pe..rih.."

"Tenanglah Donghae, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika kau tidak kuat menahan perih itu kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menahannya"

"Pelan-pelan itu pasti akan sangat sakit"

"Pukulah aku jika kau merasakan perih nanti atau apa saja agar kau tidak merasakan sakit"

Eunhyukpun menutup luka di lutut Donghae yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, Donghae menjerit karena sakit. Jangan heran, Donghae memang sangatlah manja pantas saja ia akan mengeluh walaupun hanya sedikit sakit.

"Aaa Eunhyuk. Sa..kitt"

**Greppppppppppppppppp**

"Pe-rihh akh"

Tangan mungil Donghae kini telah berhasil memeluk Eunhyuk dan tangannya kini mencengkeram kuat pada baju Eunhyuk bagian belakang. Ia tidak kuat menahan perih sehingga ia memeluk Eunhyuk.

**Deggggggggggg**

"Donghae.. kau memelukku sangat erat. A-aku tidak se-dang bermimpi bbukan?" pertanyaan itu seakan membawa Eunhyuk kepada rasa tidak percayanya.

"Hiks ini sangat perih.. hiks sakit"

"Kau bilang tadi aku boleh melakukan apapun untuk menahan rasa sakitku, dan ini caraku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Hiksss perih"

Rengek Donghae.

"I-ya Hae, a-aku cukup faham. Su-dah selesai kau bisa melepaskan pelukan ini"

Eunhyuk benar-benar tergagap, apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini, dia bisa saja selesai.

"Sudah selesai tapi ini masih cukup sakit"

"Hae, kau benar-benar merasakan sakit hmm. Sampai pipi lembutmu ini tersentuh oleh airmata. Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu ini Hae"

Tangan lebar Eunhyuk kini berhasil menghapus bening air mata yang menetes dari mata indah Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sayu.

"Sakit itu akan hilang ketika kita bisa mengendalikan apa yang kita rasakan Hae"

Mendengar itu, Donghae hanya bisa membalas tatapan Eunhyuk yang semakin dalam kepadanya. Sementara tangan Eunhyuk masih bertahan membelai pipi Donghae dengan kelembutan.

"A-aku sangat bingung. Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan jelas" tanya Donghae dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Suasana menjadi lebih hening, kini keduanya saling terdiam.

"…."

"E-ee lupakan. Iya lupakan Hae. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi. Itu rumahku sudah terlihat"

Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian perlahan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk membaringkan lututnya yang sesekali merasakan ngilu.

"aaaa Eunhyuk. Sangat sakit untuk berdiri. Sepertinya aku sulit untuk berjalan"

Donghae terseok-seok mengejar Eunhyuk yang beberapa langkah lebih cepat didepannya.

"Eunhyuk bisakah kau menunggumu, aku sedang berusaha untuk berjalan menujumu"

Dilangkahkan kaki itu untuk mengejar Eunhyuk. Dan seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan tadi bahwa sakit akan hilang ketika Donghae bisa menahannya.

"emmh.."

"…"

"Maafkan aku Donghae, ingin membawamu dalam gendonganku agar aku tidak melihatmu merasakan sakit. Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Jika aku berusaha menghilangkan sakitku aku akan membuat sakit yang baru, bukan di fisik melainkan dihati orang lain"

.

.

.

.

**~~All Of Me~~**

.

.

"aku sudah pulang"

Teriak Eunhyuk ketika sampai dirumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu Eunhyuk? Besar ya tapi kenapa kelihatannya tidak berpenghuni"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit rumah yang dirasanya cukup besar.

"Sudahlah Hae, kau duduk saja disofa aku tau kau masih merasakan sakit"

Eunhyuk menggandeng Donghae dan kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa. Kemudian Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk, dimana dia? Dan kenapa kau meninggalkanku"

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk terhenti, matanya merah sekarang.

"Apakah aku harus disini dan kemudian melihatmu bersama dia" batin Eunhyuk.

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu minuman, kau tunggu sebentar disini Donghae"

Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya Eunhyuk kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

Melihat itu, Donghae hanya tercengang.

"Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Hmmm aneh" gumam Donghae dengan menunjukkan sisi imutnya.

.

.

"Kenapa aku, ada apa denganku?"

Eunhyuk menutup wajah tegasnya dengan tangannya yang mampu mencakup seluruhnya. Bisa dilihat saat ini wajahnya menyimpan kebingungan dan kerisauan mengekang jiwanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah aku juga menyukai Donghae. Dan kejadian tadi cukup membuat hatiku sangat berdebar"

"ah tapi aku tidak boleh mempertahankan perasaan ini. Atau aku akan menyakiti orang lain. Dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu"

Tidak ingin terus berfikir tentang itu, Eunhyuk mulai meracik teh panas untuk dihidangkan kepada Donghae tamu rumahnya.

"Eunhyuk kamu harus segera menghilangkan perasaan ini" mantapkan Eunhyuk kepada hatinya.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dengan nampan yang sudah ada secangkir teh di atasnya.

.

.

.

**~~All Of Me~~**

.

"Minuman sudah sii…."

"…"

"Aku telat datang kemari, maafkan aku"

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk kesini Hae"

"Tapi aku ingin menjengukmu" Donghae kembali merengek lucu

"aku hanya pusing dan aku lebih memilih istirahat hae. Itupun untuk sehari ini saja, besok aku sudah bisa masuk"

**Grepppppppppppppp**

"tapi aku merindukanmu"

Donghae memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan terlihat dia tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir kau tidak masuk hari ini, sehingga aku meminta Eunhyuk mengantarku kesini tadi. Dan aku juga benar-benar merindukanmu Hyukjae"

Donghae menenggelamkan pelukannya dengan erat dan sangat erat.

"Eunhyuk yang membawamu kemari?"

"Iya Hyukie, dan dia tadi yang memberiku pertolongan ketika aku jatuh. Dia menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari lututku dengan syal miliknya"

Namja yang bernama Hyukjae kini beralih memandang lutut DOnghae yang masih terbungkus syal.

"Kau jatuh Hae?"

"Hehem ketika aku berlari ingin segera sampai kemari menemuimu"

"Ini pasti sakit. Maafkan aku chagi"

Hyukjae kini memberikan pelukan erat kepada Donghaenya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukie, aku sudah bisa menahan sakitku. Eunhyuk bilang kepadaku kalau kita harus bisa menahan sakit agar tidak merasakannya"

Donghae memberikan senyumnya didalam pelukan Hyukjae

"Benarkah Eunhyuk bilang seperti itu Donghae? Aku tahu siapa Eunhyuk, tidak biasanya dia bisa banyak bicara dengan orang lain bahkan memberi saran seperti itu"

Hyukjae masih mempertahankan posisi DOnghae dalam pelukannya dan sesekali membelai rambut lembut Donghae.

"Iya Hyukie, mungkin dia kasihan kepadaku. Hmmm"

"Lalu sekarang dimana Eunhyuk Hae, Dimana saudara kembarku itu? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena telah memberi perlindungan kepadamu Hae chagi"

"Dia bilang ingin membuatkanku minuman Hyukie. Hmm bogoshipo Hyukie"

Pelukan itu sangat erat Donghae tautkan kepada Hyukjaenya.

.

.

Hancur, airmata itu seketika mengalir deras dan sangat deras. tidak kuat melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini.

Ingin ia memisahkan pelukan itu dan menggantikan dirinya untuk memeluk Donghae. Tapi, ia memilih untuk diam dan hanya menyaksikan dengan menahan segala kesakitan hatinya.

"Donghae, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia bersama saudara kembarku. Dan inilah saatnya aku harus benar-benar merelakan kau untuk dia"

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Hyukjae, aku yang terlambat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Sehingga kau lebih dulu mendapatkannya"

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hae aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"

"…" Donghae hanya diam dibangkunya

"Donghae sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaanku ini. Dan sekarang aku ingin bilang sesuatu bahwa aku.. emm.. aku men.."

"Eunhyuk-ssi.. kenapa kau dan Hyukjae itu berbeda? Hyukjae, dia sangat cekatan dalam komunikasinya sedangkan kau sangat pendiam" Ck! Donghae memutus apa yang ingin Eunhyuk katakana membuat Eunhyuk diam dan menghentikan semua pembicaraannya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi jawab. Benarkan kau hanya diam saja"

"A..a.. Donghae-ssi, aku Eunhyuk bukan Hyukjae. Walaupun wajah kita kembar tapi kita banyak perbedaan"

Donghae kini sangat memperhatikan sosok yang saat ini presentasi didepan kelas.

"Liat itu Eunhyuk, Hyukjae benar-benar mengagumkan ya?"

Tangan mungil itu kini menyangga dagunya. Sungguh imut sekali.

"Padahal sebentar lagi aku berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatiku tapi perkataanmu menggagalkan semuanya Hae"

"Kenapa kau mengaguminya bukan aku. Dan sepertinya perasaanmu akan terbalaskan karena Hyukjae pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukaimu" batin Eunhyuk terlihat tersiksa sekarang.

.

.

**~~All Of Me~~**

.

.

"Kau darimana Hyukjae larut malam begini baru pulang"

Eunhyuk menutup gorden rumahnya dan menemui Hyukjae yang baru saja masuk rumah.

"Aha Eunhyuk. Kau tau mala mini adalah malam yang paling bersejarah untukku"

"Benarkah? Iya aku bisa melihat raut bahagia dari wajahmu"

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tamu.

"Jelas saja kau bisa merasakan kebahagianku Eunhyuk, kita saudara kembar"

"Ne, tidakkah kau ingin menceritakan hal apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk mendekat dan duduk disofa depan Hyukjae.

Dan kemudian Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini akan selalu aku ingat. Karena hari ini Donghae resmi menjadi kekasihku Eunhyuk"

**Grapp**

Hyukjae kini memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk tanda ia sangat bahagia dan ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini dengan saudara kembarnya. Dengan tawa Hyukjae yang benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan teramat dalam.

"K-kau.."

"Iya malam ini aku mengajak Donghae dinner dan aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku untuknya. Dan aku tidak menyangka ia akan menerimaku. Haha"

"Bebenarkah? Aku turut berbahagia Hyukjae"

"terimakasih saudaraku, aku berharap kau juga akan menemukan seseorang seperti aku menemukan Donghae"

"Se-semoga saja Hyukjae"

"Yasudah aku ke kamar dulu, Donghae sudah menunggu pesanku hehe"

**Puk puk**

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk sebelum kemudian ia meninggalkannya.

"…."

"Menemukan seseorang? Bagaimana kalau orang itu kekasihmu sendiri Hyukjae"

Eunhyuk kini menahan airmatanya yang mulai keluar. Ia mulai menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Hyukjae sudah menjadi pemilik hati Donghae.

"Bagaimanapun juga sakit ini adalah sakitku. Hilangkan perasaanmu untuk Donghae atau kau akan melukiskan sakit dihati saudaramu. Kau lebih dewasa disbanding Hyukjae, kau harus mengalah Eunhyuk" Eunhyuk menunduk letih dan sangat letih beserta air mata yang menjadi saksi kesakitannya saat ini.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**~~All Of Me~~**

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk. Kau sudah lama berdiri disitu"

"e.. tidak aku baru saja"

"Kemarilah"

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dimana Hyukjae sedang memanjakan Donghae yang berada dekat disamping Hyukjae.

"E..e ini minuman buat kalian dan aku taruh sini aku ke dalam dulu"

"Kau disini saja Eunhyuk bergabung dengan kita"

"Ah tidak, a-aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Aku permisi"

**Sreeeppppppppppp**

Hati itu kini seperti teriris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Begitu mesra mereka dan mata itu menatapnya secara nyata.

"Hyukjae.. Eunhyuk memang sangat pendiam ya"

"Mungkin dia sedang lelah Hae"

"Emmm bisa jadi tapii…" Donghae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sangat lucu membuat Hyukjae menjadi gemas dan kemudian mencubit bibir itu.

"Hae chagi, jangan memanyunkan bibir merah itu. Aku bisa jadi menciumnya nanti"

"Issh Hyukjae, kau nakal. Hahaha"

Hyukjae kini terbahak bersama Donghae disampingnya.

Eunhyuk yang berjalan menuju kamar masih bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sebuah pengorbanan" batin EUnhyuk sembari mengelus dada mencari ketegaran dihatinya.


End file.
